All I wanted
by Cloudious
Summary: All he wanted was someone to care[OneShot]NaruSaku... slightNejiTen,KibaHina,ShikaIno


This is a small oneshot done to keep my mind quiet un-busy because it has been plaguing my mind for many days so I want it out of my head before I go insane. And I couldn't really type this out earlier due to my many stories I'm reading. Yeah, I know I'm weird. Anyways its sadhopefully and has character death and angst. For story sake it's a Narusaku, its not a fluff and though I like Naruhina. For story purposes it's a Narusaku because the couple, if looked into, can be quiet depressing and its fun writing angst. So anyways here it is…

-----------------

All I wanted…

-

It was a day in Konoha, that would be forever remembered. There on the gates of the grand leaf village stood many people. Among them a single female genin. Sakura looked upon the sunset-lit dark skies. The clouds held a slow warm orange glow with the hit of purple and pink. She stood out on the dirt path. Her vision towards the forest in front of her. She slowly waited for _him _to come. Her beloved…Sasuke-kun. She had all her hopes riding on Naruto on bringing her beloved back. She stood on the front gates not moving from her position ever since they had left. She knew what might happen, but she didn't want to think of it. She knew that Naruto would never back down from his words…

__

"…because that is my ninja way…"

She giggled silently at that memory. Naruto was never one to back down from his words, and he knew how important Sasuke was to her. However, it always pained her to see him always help her, yet she doesn't do anything to acknowledge him. He calls her Sakura-chan and yet she calls him Naruto. He risks limb for limb for her and yet she doesn't remember acknowledging or saying thank you. She calls him stupid sometimes and hits him. He doesn't deserve that. No one did, she began to think about how cruel and inhumane she is to the boy. She felt like a witch. She rejected him even though she was nice to him. She remembered that time before the chuunin exam…

She remembered him trying to give her a hug. She was being, honestly, a pain in the ass. She wanted to get out of his sights and go find Sasuke-kun. He remembered trying to get the nerve to hug her. At that time she wasn't in the mood for any of Naruto's mood and she ending up punching his face in. Till now, she really never gave it a second thought, but now she felt guilty for it. She couldn't count how many times Naruto did something and no one acknowledging him. She remembered a conversation she overheard with Iruka-sensei while they were eating ramen.

__

"…is that so, Naruto?"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei, all I really want is for Sasuke to acknowledge my strength, and for Sakura-chan to know I'm good for something. Rather the be called baka all day"

"Don't worry Naruto, they will acknowledge you soon enough, when you become Hokage"

"All I wanted was to be recognized by the few precious people around me and the village too"

The old memory had brought a slight tear to her eye. She never really realized how much Naruto wanted their attention. She was no dimwit, but to take her so long to figure out why Naruto acted so stupidly, it just blew her mind on how long it took for her to realize it. All he wanted was some recognition from those few precious people around him. She took it in slowly as she realized she was one of the precious people to him. A smile plastered to her lips, she was flattered to be someone special to him.

Suddenly, she could see 10 figures walking towards the village. She ran into the village and ran into Hinata, Tenten, and Ino.

"They are back! Go tell Hokage-sama"

"They are?! Naruto-kun is back. I'll go get Hokage-sama" Hinata replied and ran towards the Hokage.

While as, Tenten and Ino followed Sakura back to the gates of Konoha where they gasped at a horrible sight…

They all had blood coming out of them, some worse then others. They were surprised at Sand-nin who were with the group and Gaara. Sakura backed a bit away from Gaara. However, he did not say anything to ease her. None the less the girls had something important on their minds…

Tenten gasped and ran towards Neji who had several clear holes in his body which could be seen by the large red blood stains on the badages. He was being held up by Kankuro. Kankuro let Neji's body rest on Tenten's has she held him tight and yelled at him and told him the medics were coming. Tenten's eyes grew wide as Neji found the strength to smile at her and whisper a thank you before his eyes closed…her tears dropping on his face…

Ino her hands covered her mouth. Her once blue eyes covered in tears. She ran towards Shikamaru who was holding on to Chouji with the help of Temari. His usual bored lazy eyes, shut and water forming out. His usual laid back, how troublesome, attitude was thrown away as he slowly laid down Chouji on the dirt. Ino came up to him and looked at Chouji. She felt for a pulse, she felt one, but it was very feint. She looked at Shikamaru and her face welded up with tears. She had never seen Shikamaru like this. His eyes watered up and his hands balled up in a fist. Ino leaned towards Shikamaru and hugged him and Shikamaru grabbed her closer and hugged her hard, and Ino did the same thing and cried in Shikamaru's shoulder…

Quickly Hinata ran up with Tsunade quickly in toe with 10 ANBU members by her side. They all ran up to the group Hinata quickly noticed Kiba and Akamaru. Hinata ran up to Kiba and Lee had let him sit on the ground next to Hinata. Quickly she noticed Kiba crying and Akamaru shaking dangerously in his arms. Poor Akamaru was badly bruised and broken. Kiba's hood had been long been down and Hinata saw Kiba's usually cocky attitude down. He had his eyes closed tears flowing out and covering both Kiba and Akamaru. Hinata slowly bent down and much to Kiba's surprise, gave him a hug. She told him to let her help Akamaru as she was trained in medicine for a while. Kiba agreed and let Hinata hold him and place him on the ground. As she began to heal the poor puppy Kiba hugged and cried at her back praying that his best friend would make it out….

Sakura…she couldn't move…what she saw was unbearable. She felt like she wanted to hurl. In front of her the Sand-nin Gaara had Sasuke On his shoulder's and Naruto wrapped in sand. Sakura was plainly too afraid to go near Gaara to check up on her teammates. But Gaara slowly put down Sasuke in front of him and backed away to let her see Sasuke. She ran as quickly as she could to Sasuke and checked him. He looked like he was unconscious but he was still alive. She checked him for anything bad but only found a small twirl of bruises around his neck and stomach. She was relieved…till…

"What happened here, Gaara of the Sand"

Gaara said nothing as he put down Naruto and slowly began to unwrap the sand. What she saw next would be forever burned into her memories. Naruto had a huge injury through his right shoulder down to above his ribs. Blood dripped in numerous amounts dropping to the floor as Tsunade quickly focused her chakra into Naruto. His face was pale as ever, covered in bruises and cuts. Sakura couldn't hold her stomach for much longer. She could see the bones and raw muscle inside him and the blood began to really be bad…She wanted to know what happened…  
  
"Shikamaru…I demand to know what happened" She asked

Shikamaru had felt a lot better, but none the less still worried. As he saw Chouji, Lee, Kiba, and Neji be escorted to the Hospital. He stood on his feet with the help of Ino. He looked at me and said…

"He was fighting on the Kage Falls on the borders against Sasuke" he said with bitterness at the last word

"I only saw the end, but I saw Sasuke's Chidori being stabbed into Naruto while he was holding the Rasengan. It looked like Sasuke won when he pulled out of Naruto, but I heard Naruto yell something before he hit Sasuke"

__

"I promised…I'll never go back…on…my **WORD**

"With that Naruto weakened the Rasengan and ultimately hit him in the stomach with enough power to knock him out, but before Naruto passed out he hit him again on the back of the neck to insure the state…and with that…he fell…along with that damned Sasuke. Gaara said he caught them before they hit anything and then he wrapped Naruto to keep the blood from escaping"

"Then they met us up with that Lee kid and then we all walked back" Temari added by now the village was gathered around the gates.

"Naruto! You shouldn't be getting up"

She was shocked, Naruto, still had the energy to get up? She walked over to him and threw her arms around her. She hugged him lovingly. Something he had never felt in a long time, from someone of the opposite sex. He hugged her back and whispered into her ear. Trying not to cough up the blood…

"Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto…please rest. Your tired"

"Sakura-chan…Don't be sorry…You brought him back like you promised"

"Sakura-chan…All I wanted was your acknowledgement"

"Naruto…kun…You already do…"

Naruto pulled back and looked into her eyes. His blue eyes faded. Her deep emerald eyes tearing up..

"All…I…w-w-wanted…was"

Sakura, her eyes in surprise. As Naruto leaned and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes opened, but then soon closed in the kiss. Her first kiss she never imagined with Naruto…

Suddenly she felt his lips go cold and his body go limp. Her eyes opened in shock and looked at the boy. His face pale and his lips slipping of hers. His body lay limp in her lap. She looked towards Tsunade for help, but she looked away and cried. Jiraya went up to Tsunade and helped her cope…Naruto had died in her arms…

-------  
All he wanted…

…Was for her to acknowledge him…

All I wanted…

…Was for him to stay…

---------

Ehhh I hoped it didn't suck that bad. Well back to my KH fic. Read and review if you like it very much appreciated!


End file.
